


SPN Challenge:- Paradise

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Feels, Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:- pill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- pill.The brothers have never been happier. Heaven is truly Paradise.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	SPN Challenge:- Paradise

Sitting next to his brother on the wooden deck, Dean had never experienced such happiness and fulfillment. He glanced surreptitiously over at Sam and his heart swelled as he saw his own contentment mirrored on his sibling's features.

"If only we'd known we'd be so friggin' on-board with being in Heaven, Sammy," he declared with a grin. "We could've let some fugly take us out years ago. I'd have laughed through it all if I'd known we'd end up together for eternity."

"It wouldn't have worked, Dean. Chuck would never have left us in peace and anyhow we'd be imprisoned in our little cell, reliving our 'best memories'. There was no magic pill to avoid what we suffered. We needed to get to Jack, to give us all this."

The panorama surrounding them was breathtaking but Dean paid it scarce attention. He'd have been fine in a dung-heap as long as he had Sam by his side.

"No regrets, Sammy? You sure you want to spend eternity with me?"

Sam met his eyes and Dean's joy grew a thousandfold at the love reflected in the younger man's gaze. "There's nobody I'd rather spend forever with, big brother."

Dean nodded and took a swig of his beer. He truly was in Paradise.


End file.
